Harry's Best Cupboard Memories
by Akitanasu59
Summary: One-Shot. Était-ce seulement un rêve, ou est-ce que son papa est venu dans son placard pendant la nuit et l'a guéri de son rhume? Huit ans Harry ne sait plus. Complètement UA, en partie OOC, childfic., Le père d'Harry n'est pas James. L'histoire appartient a Teddylonglong et traduite en participation avec HiddenFortySeven


**Harry's Best Cupboard Memories**

 **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas tout est à Teddylonglong.**

Huit ans Harry était couchés dans son placard, pris au piège dans un état entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Il avait plu des cordes le matin quand il était sur le chemin de l' école, enviant Dudley, qui avait été emmené à l' école en voiture. Maintenant, Harry souffrait d'un mauvais rhume. Sa gorge, sa tête et ses yeux le faisait souffrir; d' ailleurs, son nez n'arrêter pas de couler, et il tremblait violemment de froid dans son placard. « _Je souhaite juste me sentir mieux pour demain matin, comme sa je pourrai aller à l' école_ », se dit - il, avec l' espoir de se sentir mieux .

Tout à coup, il a remarqué, une grande silhouette tout de noir vétue penchée sur lui, en appuyant quelque chose de froid sur son front. «Mon dieu tu es brûlant " la figure c'est soudainement mise à parler obligeant Harry à lever les yeux.

La figure, que Harry reconnu comme un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir, était assis sur le bord de son lit et doucement lui dit, «Harry, permet-moi de vérifier rapidement sur toi, afin que je puisse t'aider."

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Harry confus. « _Jamais quiconque n'a vérifié sur moi; pourquoi maintenant, et qui est - ce?_ " se dit - il, étonné.

«Je suis ton papa," répondit l'homme, en collant quelque chose de froid dans la bouche d' Harry et lui fit signe de se taire pendant une minute. «Je sais que l'on te dit probablement que ton père et ta maman ont été tués mais ce n'est pas vrais . Cependant, je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi tout de suite. Je dois gagner un combat contre un homme puissant, qui veux que tu reste ici, , puis je viendrai te chercher, dans trois ans au plus tard ». Il a finalement retirer le thermomètre et fronça les sourcils.

"Harry, tu as une très forte fièvre. Qu'est-il arrivé?"

«J'ai été mouillé sur le chemin de l'école, et j'ai attrapé un rhume, mais je vais bien," répondit Harry, sachant qu'il fallait mieux ne pas se plaindre.

L'homme alluma discrètement le bout de sa baguette et fit signe à Harry d'ouvrir sa bouche une fois de plus. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, enfant, je veux juste t'examiner," a-t-il dit au garçon d'une voix douce et soyeuse, faisant obéir Harry rapidement.

Voyant que Harry avait une mauvaise infection de la gorge, le grand homme a tiré deux fioles de ses poches et dit à l'enfant: «Ceci est un médicament, Harry, prends le et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Quand tu auras tout bu nous allons voir comment tu te sens. "

« _Je n'ai rien à craindre; s'il me tue, je vais être avec ma maman_ , pensa Harry, alors qu'il reniflait le premier bocal.

"Il n'a pas bon goût, mais ça va aider», rassura l'homme d'une voix apaisante .Harry obéit donc sans plus y penser.

Immédiatement, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. "Wow, je me sens beaucoup mieux, je te remercie beaucoup," a-t-il dit à l'homme en noir avec un sourire heureux.

"Je suppose que les potions ont travaillées?" l'homme sourit. "Très bien, alors, Harry, couche toi et dort, tu vas devoir aller à l'école dans quelques heures." Il a soigneusement placé un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, restant au bord de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme paisiblement.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était très confus. « _Ai - je rêvé qu'il y avait un homme en noir qui prétend être mon papa? Mais je me sens comme si je ne n' avais jamais été malade; alors il doit vraiment avoir été ici et m'a guéri_ , pensait - il étonné, alors qu'il se préparer pour l' école.

HP HEALER Pomfresh HP

Quelques semaines plus tard Noël arriva. Harry savait déjà qu'il n'aurai pas de cadeaux de Noël, le Père ne lui a jamais apporter de cadeaux. Cependant, assis dans son placard il fut obliger d'écouter les conversations heureuses des Dursley ouvrant leurs cadeaux, ses pensées vers la nuit où son Papa est apparu pour la première fois le faisant se sentir mieux. « _Ce serait tellement bien qu'il revienne_ , pensa Harry, voulant juste un tout petit peu d'affection. « _Peut - être qu'il viendra si j'attrape un rhume à nouveau_ ,» se dit -il, et lentement une idée c'est formé dans son esprit.

Sachant que la porte de son placard n'a pas été fermée, parce que personne ne voulait être dérangé à Noël laisser le monstre à utiliser la salle de bain, Harry tranquillement lui a volé hors de la maison et est allé jouer dans le jardin qui était plein de neige. Il faisait froid, mais la pensée que son papa pourrait venir à nouveau s'il a attrapé un rhume gardé Harry chaud de l'intérieur.

Vers minuit, le grand homme transplana à Privet Drive et immédiatement se transforma en sa forme Animagus, avant de se glissé dans le jardin des Dursley sous l'apparence d'un beau serpent noir pour entrer dans l'armoire de son fils à travers un petit trou comme il le faisait tous les soirs - à l'insu de l'enfant bien sûr. Cependant, il failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant un petit personnage couché dans la neige, endormi et tremblant violemment.

L'homme se transforma rapidement dans sa forme humaine et se mis à secoué l'épaule de l'enfant. "Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? Veux-tu mourir ?"

"Tu es venus!" Harry dit étonné, ne remarquant pas la façon de comment rauque sa voie retentei . Un grand sourire plaquer sur le visage.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans le jardin et non pas dans ton armoire ? Tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie si tu restes dans le froid ."

"Je pensais que si je tomber malade tu reviendrais me soigner,» admit Harry d'une petite voix, grelottant violemment de froid.

"Eh bien, nous allons te ramener dans ton placard, Harry," dit l'homme et fit signe à Harry de le suivre vers la porte arrière.

Cependant, toutes les portes d'entrée étaient verrouillées, et Harry dit à l'homme, "Ils ne savaient pas que je me trouvais à l'extérieur, et ils ont verrouillé les portes."

"Eh bien, laisse-moi essayer. Peut-être que je suis un peu plus fort que toi,» dit-il à Harry tout en tirant de sa poche sa baguette et parla ford. "Alohomora."

"Est-ce...?" Harry croassa, sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts dans l' incrédulité, alors qu'il se sentit poussé à l' intérieur de son armoire. « _Ce fut magique, non? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas une telle chose_ , »se dit - il dans la confusion.

"Oui, Harry, c'est magique tu sais que tu es un magicien, tout comme ta maman et moi, n'est-ce pas.?"

"Il n'y a pas une telle chose comme la magie," répéta Harry ce que son Oncle Vernon lui avait dit tant de fois.

"Bien sûr, il est magique, Harry. Tu as vus comment j'ai ouvert la porte, n'est-ce pas

Harry regarda l'homme avec admiration.

«Il faut attendre encore deux ans et demi, puis tu pourras aller à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Tu vas apprendre à faire de la magie, et je suis sûr que tu seras un très puissant sorcier, »dit l'homme, souriant à l'enfant.

Harry se nicha rapidement sous les couvertures, toujours grelottant et regardant toujours le grand homme dans la stupéfaction. Quand la voix soyeuse de l'homme lui ordonna d'avaler, il obéit et avala les deux potions. "Cela devrait le faire, mais je vais vérifier sur toi demain soir comme je le fais toute les nuits, et puis nous verrons si tu as besoin d'autre chose."

"Toutes les nuits ?" Demanda Harry surpris.

"Chaque nuit," son papa lui a assuré. «Depuis le jour où tu es entré dans cette maison, je suis venu dans cette armoire pour vérifier sur toi tous les soirs, et je te promets que je vais continuer à le faire jusqu'à ce que tu as onze ans et entre à Poudlard."

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry comme il tomba endormi dans le bras de son papa.

Severus se leva et soupira. «Je suis désolé, mon fils, mais je dois le faire», murmura-t-il, alors qu'il sortit sa baguette, le sort d'Oubliette au bord des lèvres.

Cependant, il y eu une force inconnue l'empêchant de lancer le sort. « Au _cours des deux mille fois que j'ai déjà vérifié sur Harry, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux dans son sommeil. Les souvenirs de ces deux rencontres avec moi sont sans doute les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'il a, et je n'ai pas le droit de les lui prendre_ », il a décidé et sortis un parchemin et une plume de la poche de sa robe.

-  
" _Cher Harry,  
N'essaye pu de tomber malade exprès. Je te promets que je vais continuer à vérifier sur toi tous les soirs, et tu vas me revoir. Cependant, il ne faut jamais dire à personne que j'existe.  
Papa_ "  
-

Il conjura ensuite un ours en peluche vert et a poser la peluche et le parchemin près d'Harry, parchemin sur lequel il avait ajouté une autre phrase, « _La peluche et le parchemin sont charmés par la magie, de sorte que toi seul peux les voir_ ."

"Je t'aime, fils,» marmonna-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Harry et de se retransformé dans sa forme de serpent.

 **Fin**

 **Traduit par nanadesu59 et HiddenFortySeven…**


End file.
